Lovers in Time
by Rose Boleyn
Summary: It is just after The Satan Pit and Rose is shaken up, The Doctor can't stop thinking about his feelings towards her. Then one day they go on a trip and things heat up. Rating is for later chapters
1. After Satan

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters involved.

* * *

_

_A Romance Through Time:_

"But Doctor, you never said, you and Rose, who are you?" Ida Scott asked as the rocket sped away from the black hole. "Oh" the Doctor said looking at Rose "Stuff of Legend" and with that he flipped a switch on the Tardis console and they were off. He moved over to Rose who was holding back tears. He gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you" she said muffled by his shoulder. She was shaking slightly and The Doctor hated to see her like that.

"You should know by now Rose, that one I would never lose myself. And two that I would never stop trying to reach you. I care to much for you to lose you." Just as he said this he regretted it, "I mean Jackie would have my head!" he said to quickly cover up his previous emotional lapse. Rose was now smiling up at him; her mascara was streaked down her cheeks. "I know, don't worry. You just scared me! And how may I ask did you get the Tardis back?" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh well, you remember when I told you that she is alive?" he asked as he wandered into the kitchen after her, hands in his pockets. "Yah of course, and she's sensitive" Rose said stroking part of the wall. The Tardis gave off a low hum as she did this. "Now you know why I do that! I love her, and well, she loves me, she senses me." The Doctor said caressing a cabinet; the Tardis gave off a louder hum. "So she went to the pit?" Rose asked making herself some tea. "Correctomundo!" he said.

"Oh Doctor! I seem to recall you said you would never use that word again!" Rose said sitting down at the bar. The Doctor sat across from her and smiled. "You know, its times like these Rose Tyler that I know you like teasing me!"

"You've got me all figured out don't you? Of course I like teasing you it's the best part of the day!" she said taking his hand "and I know you love it" she said as she squeezed it. She finished her tea and put it in the sink. "Well I'm off to bed, had a long day you know!" Rose said leaving the room.

The Doctor smiled to himself and got up to go to bed. "AND WE BETTER BE DOING SOMETHING FANTASTIC TOMORROW!" Rose shouted from down the hall. He just laughed and went to his room. _How can she do this to me?_ He thought as he walked down a corridor. _Even when she is blatantly flirting I read her like a book_ he took a turn down a hallway. _Not to mention I'm psychic, but still she has a wall up that I can't get through_ he thought just as he was about to enter his room. He noticed that he was not at his door and quickly turned around walking in the other direction. He ran his hand on the wall as he walked "Oh you sneaky girl! Don't use my thought!" he said out loud. He directed it to the Tardis. "Now let me go to my room!" and with that he found it.

* * *

There will be fluff and smut coming soon! 


	2. The Dream

Rose thought she heard the Doctor say something just down the hall from her room, but she shrugged it off. She knew that she needed some sleep. She needed to wake up to a brand new day where the Doctor would not be in danger. And she still could not get the last words the beast said to her out of her head. "The lost girl who will die in battle so very soon." It has said, but what did it mean?

She slowly crawled into bed, pulling the pink sheets over her shoulders she sank slowly into a deep sleep. She dreamt that they were running from an army of Daleks, the Doctor held her hand but she couldn't keep up. Just as they rounded the corner into an alleyway Rose tripped. The Doctor turned to catch her but was knocked off of balance. He came crashing down on top of her. The army was gaining on them and they struggled to get up. They finally pulled themselves together and ran for an abandoned warehouse. "What do we do?" Rose asked the Doctor, "They shouldn't be here! You destroyed them! This isn't fair!" he shouted pacing back and forth. "Doctor, we need to find a way out, they know we are here!" Rose said taking his hand. The Doctor turned to her and looked into her eyes, "I WILL get you out of here Rose! Even if I have to risk everything! I will never let them get you." The Doctor said turning to the next door and opening it with the Sonic Screwdriver. "_Exterminate! Exterminate the Doctor!"_ came a Dalek voice from behind the door. "Rose! Get back, go and hide!" the Doctor shouted standing in front of the now approaching Dalek. "But Doctor I'm not leaving you!" Rose shouted back holding his shoulders. "_The Doctor Must Die!"_ the approaching Dalek continued.

The Doctor turned to Rose and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Rose could feel his emotions in that kiss and never wanted it to stop. "You know were the Tardis is…. Now go to it, take my Sonic Screwdriver for protection." He said as they broke apart. Rose started to cry, "_Doctor Will Kneel For the Daleks!"_ the Dalek exclaimed from behind him. "You can't! I won't let you do this! I Love You!" Rose said through sobs. The Doctor wiped her tears away and lifted her chin. "Rose…. If I don't do this the human race is doomed, now go and don't look back! I'll see you soon" and with that he turned back to the Dalek.

"But…."

"GO!!" The Doctor shouted still facing the Dalek. All she could do was run; before she reached the end of the hall she heard a shrill scream "EXTERMINATE!" she turned on the spot and screamed in horror. The Doctor was now buckling to his knees and was now lying on the floor dead. "NOOOOOO!!" Rose shouted running toward the Doctors limp body---

The Doctor heard a scream from Rose's room and hurried to investigate. She was still asleep but she was sweating profusely. There were tears streaming down her cheeks onto her pillow, she looked so frightened. He put his hand on her forehead and softly whispered "Rose, wake up, it's just a bad dream, Rose." She began to stir and suddenly sat up into the Doctors arms crying. The Doctor caught her and embraced her. "It's okay Rose, I'm here." He said rubbing her back. Rose heaved a great sigh and said through shaky sobs "You died! You were attacked by a Dalek and they killed you!" she hugged him tight "You told me to run, to leave, but I couldn't I just couldn't! And they killed you!" she was now heaving great sobs.

"It's okay! I'm fine, see? Well I cut myself shaving but apart from that…" said the Doctor managing to get a smile out of her. She wiped her tears away and looked at him "I don't know what I would do without you Doctor" she said. He got up and went to the door; Rose sat there feeling lonely once more. "Well for one thing you wouldn't be going to Barcelona if your weren't with me!" he said as he winked at her "It's time to get up anyway, and dress for warm weather" and he was gone.

Rose looked at were the Doctor was just standing and then it clicked in her head. "YES! BARCELONA!" she shouted and jumped out of bed, completely forgetting about the bad dream. She got dressed and ran after the Doctor.


	3. Barcelona

The Doctor pushed and flipped some things on the console in his swim trunks. Of course they were dark blue pinstripe design, along with his white shirt and converse sneakers. This was the first time Rose had seen him without his usual suit on. Not to mention this was the first time the Doctor saw Rose in something so revealing. She ran into the console room with a black and red striped bikini and a red sarong around her waist. She had her hair tied up into a messy bun. "You ready to catch some sun then?" she said walking up to him. He looked back at her and smiled "You bet! We'll be there in just a sec. you look amazing by the way, beautiful!" he said going back to what he was working on. _Not to mention Sexy_ he thought.

"Well thank you, and you look great! I can actually see skin!" Rose said grinning and jumping up onto the console. "What's the plan then?" she asked. "Umm, well I thought we could go to the beach, the see a man about a nose-less dog, and then dinner!" he said looking at her, he indicated that he needed to get to whatever it was she was sitting on so she moved to the captains chair. "When are you ever going to let me drive?" she asked eyeing him, she was checking him out as he had his back to her. "When you become a 903 year old Time Lord, and I don't see that happening in the near future." he said checking some more stats. Rose moved in her chair and said "Yes, but what about in the near past? I got you there!"

The Doctor then jumped over to her and started to tickle her. Rose burst out laughing and almost fell off the chair. "I got you, off guard!" he said as he continued tickling her. Just then the Tardis came to a halt and Rose fell off the chair. Luckily the Doctor caught her. He had caught her around the waist; she was very close to him all of a sudden. He could feel her breath; their lips were so close he could taste her. It took all of his might to not kiss her; instead he helped her regain her balance and reached over the console for his towel. "Right then Barcelona!" he said and Rose ran out of the door.

Rose pranced out of the Tardis to find a lovely white beach spread out in front of her. "Oh its amazing Doctor! Wad' ya think? Fancy a swim?" she said dropping her towel and running for the water. He just watched her as she ran; about half way to the water Rose took off her sarong and let it fly behind her. "Last one in gets to fly the Tardis!" she shouted behind her. The Doctor started running "That's not fair!" he shouted after her, he lost his sneakers and white shirt in a matter of seconds and bolted toward the water.

Rose was almost at the water when the Doctor sped by her and dove in. he shouted in triumph and went under. When he resurfaced Rose said "That's not fair, I didn't know you could run that fast!" The Doctor gave her a grin and said "it's all the escaping we do, it makes me fit." He looked around, Rose was looking him up and down, _Yes it does Doctor, Yes it does_ she thought as she admired the muscles he had his under his suit. Water was dripping off of his body and Rose just wanted to bite him.

"Rose?"

She snapped back to present time and looked at his face. "Rose are you okay?" he asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, now I'll race you to that rock and back!" she said pointing to a white rock in the distance. He looked at it and then back at Rose "That's about a mile out Rose, are you sure you can handle it?"

"What? Afraid you'll get to tired?" Rose said and with that she was off. The Doctor frowned and exclaimed before he followed her "Oh! Don't you ever say go?"

Rose was making great distance on the Doctor when she got to the rock. She did not think it was that far, so, seeing the distance between her and the Doctor she decided to take a break. She climbed up onto the rock and viewed her surroundings. The Tardis was sitting in the middle of a deserted white sandy beach. It looked very odd. The beach went on for miles and miles until it broke off into green forest. So this was Barcelona. Just then the Doctor splashed her, just as she was about to splash him back he was gone. _How the hell?_ She thought and then dove into the water after him.

Rose got back to the beach and tackled the Doctor. They both laughed really hard and sat up on the beach. "Don't you ever get tired?" she asked him rolling onto her side. "No, not really, well, there is one thing that gets me tired…. And I actually sleep, but it's not appropriate for conversation." He said getting up and walking towards the Tardis. Rose raised an eyebrow and ran after him "Are you talking about Sex?" she whispered as if someone was listening. "Oi! I'm not a child Rose, I have been through adult situations." He said looking hurt. "It's just that, well, you don't look like that type of person. I mean Cassandra did say that you had so many parts and hardly used! Plus she said you were FOXY!" Rose said exaggerating the last word.

The Doctor was obviously ignoring her because he had gone into the Tardis. Rose went inside and followed him. "Rose! This is not the best conversation to be having with you!" he said and he went down a corridor.


	4. Thank You

_Oh god I have to get changed before she asks for a demonstration_ the Doctor thought as he entered his room. He took off his swim trunks and walked to his cabinet. "It's just that I feel like I need to know more about --- OH MY GOD!" Rose shrieked entering his room. The doctor turned around without thinking, "Oh WoW Doctor!" Rose said eyes wide as she looked down. The Doctor gave a little squeak and covered himself. "Rose!" he said and blushed.

Rose realized what was happening and spun around "I'm. Just. Going. To. Go. And do something. That's. Not. Here." She managed to say and ran out of the room. The Doctor stood there for a couple of seconds in shock. He then got dressed and went to talk to Rose.

She was sitting in the captain's chair in front of the console. She was trying to look busy. The Doctor came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now I know that what you just saw was not what you expected to see today, but I think that it would be better for us if we forget about the whole thing."

He then sat next to her, "Well I can say one thing… you probably made one girl really, and I mean REALLY happy Doctor." Rose said smiling at him. The doctor went slightly red and changed the subject. "It's too late to see a man about a dog, but what about dinner? How about we go were you want? I might even let you put in the coordinates!"

Rose eyed him and said "Are you sure? Not worried that I'll crash the Tardis?"

"I'm sure." Said the Doctor and he started setting data on the console. Rose watched him and smiled to herself, _why does he insist on being so god damn cute?_ She thought as he grinned at her. "So what type of dinner are we talking? Eat out? Take out? Or Home cooked?" she asked as she set a date into the computer. "I was thinking that I would cook for you, seeing as you always make breakfast, plus I want to say thank you." He said looking into her eyes as he passed her.

"Thank you for what?" she asked as she sat back down on the captain's chair. The Doctor sat next to her and took her hand "For not giving up on me in the pit, I know you didn't want to leave, and for…." He broke off. Rose looked at him and put her hand to his cheek "for?" she said. The Doctor looked uneasy. "For putting up with my crazy antics and for not leaving when you had the chance." He said choking a little. Rose looked at him and smiled, she had not noticed that he was actually the very last of his kind. She always thought that he was not telling her about some hidden friend, but this was it, he was the last of the Time Lords. She just hugged him, a tear poked through her eyelashes and slid down her cheek.

The Doctor wanted this hug to last forever, he had never had a heart to heart with Rose yet, this was the perfect time to tell her how he really felt about her. He wanted to tell her that she was the most amazing person he had ever met, that she changed him. She saved him from himself; he wanted to tell her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with only her. _Okay maybe Jackie and Mickey once and a while_ he thought. The rose pulled away and said "Right, I think I'm in the mood for Mexican tonight, know any good recipes?"

He smiled at her and said "Well I could look in the very big book of recipes that I have in the kitchen. Should have some Mexican." Before he got up to go to the kitchen Rose put a hand on his thigh, she slowly leaned over and kissed him, ever so gently on the lips. She then got up and walked to the kitchen. "Your welcome" she whispered. The Doctor sat there touching the spot she had kissed. _She's a goddess in human form, she has to be!_ He thought and went to the kitchen.


	5. Last Thought

Rose - after spending some time sifting through the database of recipes in the Tardis kitchen - finally set to work making dinner. This gave her enough time to think through the last couple of hours. Had she really just seen the Doctor in all his naked glory? Turning a knob on the oven she studied the cupboards. _But if he's a Time Lord, and he's an Alien, then how can he have such a---_ _Oh I really should not be thinking this!_ She moved to the sink and started to wash the green and yellow peppers just as the God himself entered with two cups of tea.

"Perfectomundo!" he said handing her a steaming cup "Just how you like it." She instantly turned back to her work before a beat red glow could even hint at forming in her cheeks. She needed to get to the bottom of this infatuation with the man, and fast before anything else unexpected happened. She'd practically flung herself at him just now! _Get a hold of yourself Rose, He`s a Time Lord, not to mention a couple hundred years older than you! Give it up!_

``No! `` She said, not realizing it was out loud. The Doctor gave her a quizzical look, but decided against asking any questions and left the room. Sure that he was out of hearing distance, Rose let out a gasp of air and shrieked. This was going to be hell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_She`s gone loopy_ he thought as he entered the control room. How could one woman have so many issues he would never know. One thing he was sure of was that he no longer liked Rose Tyler, he loved her. He could not get over how she had looked in that bikini, and the way she had beat him back to the Tardis! _Oh boy you need to find a new hobby_.

A smell drifted into the control room and he instantly stiffened. He hadn`t smelt that particular scent since he took Rose out to dinner two weeks after they met. In that dumbo body of his no wonder she didn`t think it was a date! But now the memories came flooding back. _Rose sitting across the table from him, sipping wine and chatting about Mickey. She had technically been dating the ape then. She ordered a dish that he could not recall, but he knew they were at a Mexican restaurant. YES! She wore her dark jeans and a red hoody with matching converse. _

He decided to check on how dinner was coming when a crash erupted from the kitchen. Racing toward the door he heard another, more subtle crash and silence. He pulled open the door to find an unconscious Rose on the floor next to a pan and several bits of green pepper. The water was boiling over on the stove, he turned the stove off and quickly picked Rose up, heading for his bedroom he nearly got there when another crash made the Tardis lurch forward. _The Tardis is planted! It should not be moving!_ The Doctor thought as he laid Rose on his bed. Before he could check on Rose`s condition a wave of nausea came over him and he collapsed across Rose.

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Don't shout! I am so sorry for not updating! It's been a crazy couple of months! I graduated High School and I've been crazy at work trying to get my Acting career going! I was watching reruns of Doctor Who last night and the next chapter hit me like a brick! I promise there are more chapters to come SOON and they will be longer!

Love Rose


End file.
